


12 Days of SaiMono

by moor



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: F/M, Humour, Import from Livejournal, Parody, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Import from Livejournal community (saiunpornium) from a few years back when we were celebrating the holidays.
Relationships: Kou Shuurei/Ran Ryuuren, Ran Jyuusan-hime/Shi Ryuuki





	1. Intro

Resplendent in her warm, fur-lined official finery, Shuurei looked up at Seiran, spotting a familiar head of blond hair darting furtively out of sight further down the outdoor pathway, behind a crimson pillar.

Eyes narrowing, she sighed in resignation and nodded. “Fine, if it makes him happy. Manjuu, too, I’m assuming? What am I saying, it always seems to make him happy. There should still be enough red beans for the koshian.”

Seiran’s smile was grateful and tolerant. He bowed to her from beneath his own heavy cloak, their breath steaming and mingling in the chilly hivernal air. “Your cooking cures all ills, My Lady,” he admitted ruefully. “For our Esteemed Highness, at any rate.”

“Just make sure he knows it’s a visit, not an invitation to stay overnight again,” she grumbled, heading off towards her warm office once more. “’Midnight tryst’ my hair…”

“Of course, My Lady. I’m sure He’ll be sufficiently grateful,” he assured her; she grumbled under her breath.

“As long as it’s a quiet night, I’m sure it will be fine,” he added, and was amused when all she replied was by a tired, if still graceful, wave of her gloved hand.

Smiling to himself faintly, he swallowed a chuckle and passed a pair of young servants who’d waited patiently just out of earshot so he and Shuurei could converse.

“You have plans for this evening,” he murmured to the air as he passed the pillar Ryuuki had been hiding behind.

There was an excited rustling of imperial robes before a hidden doorway slipped shut with a whisper and the Emperor whisked away back to whatever Kouyuu had beleaguered him with earlier that afternoon.

Mission accomplished, he returned to the armory to sign out of his duty for the day, and made his way home.

A quiet evening, he mused to himself.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the song goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the first day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***  
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

“Ah, Shuurei,it is truly a blessed day when a father is able to return home at his daughter’s side,” Shouka smiled at her, his face becoming animated and his eyes curving into happy crescents.

“Even better when we can share a carriage,” she grinned. “And we negotiated a wonderful discount, with it collecting and dropping us off at the same time.”

He laughed at her bright eyes and cheeky grin, and she continued. “It is nice to have you home early for once. Though I’m afraid we may have more company than we’d expected. His Highness may turn up at some point.” She tried to be positive, but could not quite hold back the whine from her voice.

“Ah, manjuu-night. Shall we skip the meat and vegetables altogether?”

“We are not accommodating his gluttony!”

He chuckled. “You know best. Oh,” he said as they made their way into the kitchen, “would you like any help? I can go get the—”

Eyes widening in panic, Shuurei threw up her arms and rushed to her father and blocked the stove. “Oh, no, no, no, no need, please don’t feel you need to do anything but relax this evening! I insist!”

Baffled but compliant, Shouka simply smiled in bemusement and patted Shuurei on the cheek. “If you need anything, I’ll be warming the rooms. You’re such a good child, Shuurei-darling.”

Exhaling in relief, Shuurei emitted a weak laugh as her father turned away. “Okay. Remember, ration the firewood! The extra person can run around to make more heat if he gets cold!”

“I’m sure he’ll be so over-the-moon… with your manjuu… he won’t need anything else.”

“Not a thing,” she mumbled, tired already. Straightening her spine, Shuurei squared her shoulders and snapped out a chord to tie back her long sleeves. “Right, let’s get to work!”

She had just mixed the warm water into the mochiko when there came a noise from the front door.

“Since when does he knock?” she wondered, and washed her hands to go answer it.


	3. The Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two turtle doves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the second day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***  
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

Seiran glared coldly at the man hovering over his shoulder.

“You wandered into the wrong neighbourhood again. Go back before a mob tracks you here and causes trouble for My Lady.” He made shooing motions with his hands. “Hurry, quickly go and join the other beggars in the prison or monastery.”

Ensei laughed and thumped Seiran on the broad expanse of his back hard enough that it would have sent a lesser man sprawling into the ice-crusted mud at their feet. “You should be more generous, old friend. I bring gifts! And I remember that ‘jou-chan’s baking is worth walking through fire for.”

“It can be arranged.”

“Haha! Seiran, you kill me.”

“If that is permission, consider it done.”

Ensei’s grin froze a half-second. “You know I’d never upset her,” he said, watching Seiran for his reaction. 

There was a softness, an earnestness in Ensei’s expression that immediately drove to attention the hackles on Seiran’s spine.

“Then you would never sully the doorstep. Do you not see the “No Vagrants” sign here?”

“The one in your own calligraphy? Certainly. And the one in hers, just undernearth, which reads, “Ensei, ignore Seiran and come in,” with a happy face beside it. Yes. Your point?” Ensei grinned.

Seiran’s face darkened. He reached for his sword just as the door opened behind them. The blade made a near-silent  shnk as he slid it back into its scabbard in disappointment.

“Seiran! Ensei! Come in!” Shuurei greeted them. “Why are you waiting out in the cold?”

“Ah, here is our princess!” cheered Ensei, sweeping her up in his arms and swinging her around as they laughed. Shuurei was unable to scowl at him, though she did whap him on the arms. 

“Down! Down!” she cried as Seiran closed the door behind them.

“Fine,” Ensei grinned, and held up his hand. “Now, a gift.”

In his hand he held aloft a sprig of green adorned with bright red berries.

“What is this? It looks very— mph!  Ensei!” she gasped, cheeks warming as he pulled back with a smug grin. Instinctively, as was long-standing practice when dealing with either man when the other was present, she had placed herself between them. 

Facing Ensei, she scowled at his smirking glow. “This is a gift to hang—”

“—we can hang you,” Seiran muttered darkly.

“—over your doorway, Princess. It brings good fortune to all who cross your threshold.”

“Is this a joke, Ensei?” asked Shuurei, looking at the greenery from a safer distance.

“It is a tradition from the west. Couples are meant to kiss beneath it, and it is rumoured to bring magic to them.”

“There’s a rumour that burning you in a sack would bring magic to us. Enough magic to warm the house for an evening, if the firewood ran low,” murmured Seiran, too low for Shuurei to hear. Ensei cheerfully ignored him.

“Well, if you say so,” Shuurei agreed dubiously. “Seiran, can you go get a small hammer and a pin to fix it above the lintel?”

“Certainly.”

(a few minutes and a rather violent scuffle later)

“Seiran, I meant could you please fix the  plant above the doorway, not Ensei.”

“I apologise My Lady, I misunderstood,” he feigned innocence.

She shook her head at him in amused exasperation. “Take him down and come to the kitchen. I have tea ready.”

(whump!)

“Oy! Ouch!”

Shuurei rushed back in. “What happened?”

“He beat me down with a shovel!” pointed Ensei, aggrieved.

“It happened to be close at hand.”

Rolling her eyes with a groan, Shuurei felt her shoulders tighten with stress.

“Just go eat and drink tea!” she pointed to the kitchen.

Ensei and Seiran had already departed for the food, which left Shuurei on her own in the entranceway just as there was another knock at the door. 

“More company?” she wondered.


	4. The Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three French hens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the third day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Three French hens,  
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

“Prime Minister! Minister Kijin!” exclaimed Shuurei as she opened the door wide. “Please come in! Is there anyone else with you? I could have sworn I heard a third voice outside with you…”

“Is our esteemed patronage not enough to satisfy the Lady of the House?” teased Yushun Tei, his merriment warming his entire demeanour when Shuurei blushed hotly and stammered, “of course, of course it is! I meant no disrespect!” while she wildly waved her hands. 

Shuurei led her newest guests further into the house—Minister Kijin bowing slightly in thanks—and turned to close the door when she heard a rustling sound and looked outside. “Did you hear that?”

“The susurrus’ of the wind, no doubt. It plays tricks on the ear when there is snow to be found in such depths,” the masked Minister explained in his deep, soothing voice. “Speaking of tricks, what is this ornament above us?”

Glancing up she winced on the inside. “Ah, that is a gift. It is a plant that is said to bring good luck to those who post it above their doorway during the winter break,” she said, deliberately omitting the more intimate associations with the tradition.

However the Prime Minister cocked an eyebrow at her, and shook his head. “Oh, I do believe there is more to mistletoe than that. Perhaps a quick demonstration?” he teased, leaning towards her.

“Ah, is this the mistletoe you mentioned all those years ago? I have never seen it before. It certainly would not do to ignore tradition,” agreed Kijin thoughtfully, and like the Prime Minister leaned in towards Shuurei.

“Oh really, there’s no need to— eep!” She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, then blushed harder as she felt twin kisses—on the backs of her hands.

Little did she know, both men had been looking behind her, out into the street and tauntingly facing the glowering eyes of their Third as their lips met her milk-white skin.

“You two!” she chastised, and shooed them towards the kitchen. “Go join the others in the kitchen. Yes, there’s manjuu waiting,” she sighed when she caught the questioning tilt of Kijin’s... mask’s chin. “My goodness, everyone seems to congregate when the rumour goes out I’m making them…”

The men looked at each other, somewhat amused. “Well, there’s always some truth behind every rumour. And the servants can’t be wrong every time,” Yushun Tei smiled faintly.

“Hmmm, something about them assisting with predicting the weather,” agreed Kijin, playing along. “Or was it growing more luxurious hair?”

“More recently I heard they lessened the pains of childbirth,” the Prime Minister rattled on, and grinned when he saw Shuurei rub at her forehead in dismay.

“Busy bodies,” she muttered, pointing to the kitchen. “Go on with you, I’ll be there once I’ve—”

*knock knock knock*

“Yes?” she called, turning back to the door. “I’m coming!”

“Delivery for the Lady of the Estate!” called a somewhat familiar voice she couldn’t quite place.

“A delivery? At this time of the evening? Are you sure you’re at the right— oof! Urk, heavy—!”

Kijin rushed to her side and grabbed the other half of the overflowing crate of fern plants, fruits, sweet meats and candies. It was so tall and so plentiful she couldn’t see past it to identify the delivery person. Shuurei wondered for a second if Kijin could see them…

“You have an admirer, Miss,” Kijin drawled knowingly, and ignored her as she rolled her eyes and readjusted her grip.

“Just a second!” she grumbled and tried to see the deliveryman; around the gift she heard Kijin grunt as he took on more of the burden. 

She called out to the deliveryman. “Let me get you something to pay for bringing this all the way here—”

“No need!” called the porter strangely, and she heard mad scrambling as he dashed away.

“But! But!… Well, this is strange… Oh look, oranges! I used to adore these when I was young…”

A funny look crossed her face for a second before she heard Kijin grunting once more, prompting her to tuck in her change purse and heft up her side of the load. “Okay, I’m sorry, we’re definitely going to the kitchen this time.”

Once there they joined her father, Seiran, and Ensei, and made small talk as she poured the tea and put another pot of water on to boil.

Shuurei was just sitting down to enjoy one of her slices of orange—which Ensei and Seiran had helpfully, if rather competitively, peeled—when she heard the door shake and rattle at the banging that descended upon it.

She blinked before rising tiredly and excusing herself to her guests. 

“Coming…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, I'm not fixing the spacing anymore.


	5. The Fourth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four calling birds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the fourth day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

“Gifts for the Lady of the Manor,” greeted Shuei with a sly wink as he held out the gourds of fine wine. “We come to wish you and your father well this evening.”

“And to ensure certain individuals make their way safely home,” Eigetsu whispered behind his hand, and grinned at her as he tilted his head in Kouyuu’s direction. “Please enjoy these essays on economics from one of my former tutors. I thought you would appreciate their focus on health and education reforms.”

“And if we are ever invited inside, we can perhaps eat some of these steamed dishes—and your Highness, would you stop tugging on the back of my sleeve!” snapped Kouyuu as Ryuuki guiltily pulled away and cowered.

Then he turned his big golden eyes on Shuurei and leapt at her, arms wide to grab her in an overenthusiastic hug.

“Shuureiiiiii-darrrrrrrlliiiiinnnnng!”

Nimbly stepping out of the way with the ease of someone who had done it a thousand times, Shuurei ignored the Emperor as he sailed through the air and sprawled across the doorway.

“Please do come in,” she stepped aside graciously for the other three; and lost hope of escaping unscathed when Eigetsu and Shuei’s eyes were drawn to a spot above her head.

Oh not again, she grimaced, and heaved a sigh at the knowing glint in Shuei’s eyes.

“Has your doorstep seen much traffic this evening?” he asked her, grinning slyly.

“Too much,” she retorted, to which he chuckled.

“Well, one must never say that a gentleman of the noble house of Ran ignored holiday custom,” he said, and nipped in close to peck her on the cheek.

“It has been a long time since I’ve seen mistletoe,” sighed Eigetsu fondly.

Knowing exactly who he was thinking of, Shuurei smiled at him in sympathy. She hoped he found his happiness again soon; the young man had eyes for one woman, and one woman only.

—so she was a bit taken aback when she felt a warm, one-armed embrace around her shoulders and a delicate kiss dropped on top of her head. 

Startled, she looked up into Kouyuu’s crimson face as he backed away and headed towards the warm glow and sound of community coming from the busiest part of the house.

“Well come on, are we eating or not?” he called back gruffly, and ignored Shuei’s needling elbows.

“Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-,” stuttered Ryuuki from the ground, and the hostess stared at him without seeing him for a second before shaking her head. “Ki-ki-ki-ki—”

“Come along, your Highness,” she sighed, and reached down to him. It was getting far easier to ignore his hurt puppydog eyes, the more time she spent with him in the company of others.

“He, he, he—Kouyou! He, he, he—”

Aging inside, Shuurei just nodded. “Yes, yes, come on, that’s it, good…”

Once she settled him in—between Seiran and her father—at the table, the leader of their realm perked up a bit and chewed happily, much to her relief. Apparently the rumours of her manjuu sealing gaping holes was true, at least.

She had just sat down at the table to her spot—reserved by Ensei and Seiran, she noted, and her undisturbed orange slices—when she heard a perfunctory knock at the door and winced, swallowing a groan.

“Is something the matter?” asked Kouyuu, looking up at her. She would need to mind herself, she realised, if others were noticing her reactions so quickly.

Even as she thought it, Ensei and Seiran glanced at each other and both pushed their plates back to rise with her, but she waved them back down.

“Just worried about running out of food, at this point,” she joked with a sigh, and stood. “Please excuse me for a moment…”


	6. The Fifth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five golden rings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the fifth day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Five golden rings!
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

She stared.

Gaping up at the two tall, broad warriors who stood on her doorstep, Shuurei struggled to find a way to politely indicate that she was not harbouring any criminals—Ensei didn’t count—and could they kindly take their leave before they frightened her other guests away?

Then she reconsidered—really, the only guest they might have a chance of scaring off was the Emperor himself…

With a slightly less than gracious sigh, she opened the door wider and invited in the prestigious leaders of the two main branches of Saiunkoku’s renowned military.

“Please join us,” she said, not even bothering to ask what they were doing there. Reality had obviously taken leave of her life that evening, with all the strangeness turning up at her door.

They nodded to her—and offered parcels of food and grain and rice! —her heart leapt!—no… her heart sank— barley…again… —and made their way to the kitchen in powerful strides.

Once there, the two men glowered at each other before each reaching for a manjuu, stuffing it into their gullets and chewing fiercely. Lightning sparked between their eyes, sharp and dangerous. The room fell silent around them.

Shuurei and the rest of her guests just stared at the two men, one in outrageous tiger furs and scruffy hair, the other robed in a fine cloak, his armour freshly polished, hair sleek.

And then Seiran seemed to understand what was happening and told off his superiors with arched scorn.

“Eating them won’t make me pick one of you over the other. It doesn’t increase your chances of ‘winning’ me,” he growled in irritation.

“Says you,” the dark-haired one retorted. His colleague/frenemy sniffed in disdain and agreement.

Shuurei arched an eyebrow at her retainer, who looked at her blankly in a, ‘What do you want me to do about it? This is all them,’ -way.

Huffing under her breath, Shuurei went to mix more dough, and put more water on to boil for tea, nearly tripping over Ensei and Kouyuu’s attempts to assist her.

“Would you two sit!—”

*Knock. Knock. Knock*

A shadow fell over her soul in that moment, and she felt a wind pick up around her, buffeting her skirts and drawing her brow down low.

Oh, she knew that sound…


	7. The Sixth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six geese a-laying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the sixth day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Six geese a-laying,
> 
> Five golden rings!
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

Smirking through his long whiskers, Shou Taishi raised an eyebrow expectantly at his hostess.

“We’re full,” Shuurei lied without remorse or pause. “The rest of the house is too decrepit and inhospitable—you understand being decrepit and unwelcome, I’m sure.”

“Oh, surely there’s a corner we could rest in—we’ve been waiting in the cold for some time,” he coaxed. Then he elbowed his companion roughly in the ribs.

“We brought pie,” added Sou Taifu, proudly extending the steaming pastry to the hostess.

“Did someone say pie?” called a voice from inside.

“My home isn’t fit for more company,” argued Shuurei, hands clasped together in front of her.

A loud cheer and boisterous laughter exploded from further inside the house behind her.

“Those are ghosts,” she added unnecessarily. “Drunk ghosts.”

Several ‘drunk ghosts’ wandered from the party to join her at the door.

“If you’d like help, we can certainly put in a few repairs while we’re here to thank you?” offered Kouyuu, quietly coming up behind her when she did not turn to face them. Following him were Seiran and Ensei—both openly glaring at the shrewdest of the (formerly party of) Three Great Precepts.

Ensei slid a hand over Shuurei’s shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze, while Kouyuu stayed faithfully at her side, obviously ready to assist her if she asked.

“We have plenty of hands, and we all know you and Seiran keep stores of wood, plaster and nails when the carpentry shop sells off stock. We can make it a group effort and mend the worst of the structural damage in an hour or so. We would all be happy to help, Princess,” assured Ensei, nodding to Kouyuu. “For all the help you’ve given everyone else, it would be nice to be able to repay it.”

“The house is just fine,” she hissed at Ensei over her shoulder. “Unfortunately, it is falling down around our ears,” she announced to Shou solemnly without missing a beat. 

The majority of the guests had now gathered as the door remained open, letting in the cold air; all watched Shuurei curiously.

There was a moment of awkward murmuring.

And then Sou Taifu’s mighty face fell, and his shoulders slumped.

His eyes widened with hurt.

“You mean… you don’t want any of my pie?” he asked sadly.

And then silence.

Shuurei felt everyone’s eyes riveted on her.

Suddenly, two great giants stormed to the front and blocked Shuurei from Shou Taishi and Sou Taifu’s view.

“Great teacher Sou Taifu,” began Haku Raien suddenly.

“We would be honoured to share your pie,” finished Koku Yousei.

Before all those assembled, the legendary daishoguns of the right and left Uringun guard bowed low and held out their hands. 

Sou Taifu’s eyes welled up with manliness and his lip quivered.

“Then let us eat pie!” he cried, and together the men cheered and strode back to the Kou manor kitchen, boisterously holding aloft the fabled… er… pie.

Shuurei glared at Shou Taishi as he followed the others in, his eyes twinkling irritatingly at her.

Her father replaced Ensei and Kouyuu at her back and put an arm around her shoulder in support. They were left alone in the entrance way. Shouka closed the door softly, closing off the cold air.

“I know,” he said in sympathy. “I know…”

“Would you mind making tea tonight?” she asked him after a moment.

Shouka’s eyes glittered open to slits as he surveyed his daughter.

“You make your mother proud,” he said with a nod. His little girl was all grown up and gaining cunning, asking him to brew poisons for her enemies! It was a very special Kou Family Moment.

She smiled up at him genially, glad he understood her request.

“I can also help with the manj—” he offered.

“No need!”

He chuckled and turned to leave when there came the sound of scuffling outside the doors once more.

Then there came yet another knock that long, interminable night.

Father and daughter turned to look at each other again, one in curiosity, the other in dread.

Shaking his head, Shouka pulled her behind him—just in case.

“How strange to have so much company this evening…” he murmured, reaching for the door.

“…How much pie did Sou Taifu bring?” groaned Shuurei into her hands.


	8. The Seventh Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven swans a-swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the seventh day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Seven swans a-swimming,
> 
> Six geese a-laying,
> 
> Five golden rings!
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

Shouka’s eyebrows spiked when he saw his younger brother on the doorstep—or rather, just down from the doorstep, preparing to bolt. There were wide swathes of beaten-down snow paths around him, where he had re-thought his decision to approach several times.

The moment Reishin saw it was Shouka who answered, though, he threw himself into his arms.

“Big Brother! You need to let me in, just for a few minutes! I need to make sure she’s okay with all those ruffians and bottom-dwelling trouble-makers! Seiran can’t handle them all himself, and you deserve a night of peace—with me to supervise, of course. And—”

(It is of note that insulting the ruffians and bottom-dwelling trouble-makers (being the highest authority in the kingdom) did not phase Reishin in the slightest.)

“Father? Who is it?” Shuurei approached and touched her father’s elbow, peeking around his shoulder.

Reishin paled at the sight of her slender hand and curious voice; his eyes shot to those of his brother, who simply looked down at him. Shouka’s hand on his arm tightened, holding Reishin in place.

Then Shuurei turned her wide whiskey eyes on him, and Reishin froze through and through.

“Mr Uncle?”

Shouka watched his brother blush like a schoolgirl with her first crush, his mouth falling open and a goofy grin taking its place. He grabbed Reishin’s other arm before the man fell over in sated bliss.

Sighing on the inside, the elder of the Kou siblings turned to his daughter and brought her forward.

“It is high time you two were officially introduced,” he said, giving his brother a firm shake to wake him from his stupor. Reishin looked up at him languidly; Shouka gave up and released him. 

“Shuurei, this is my younger brother, the head of the Kou clan, and one of your sponsors. Kou Reishin, you already know Shuurei because you have stalked her like a sick pervert since the day she was born. Now, it is cold and we should get back to our guests. Shuurei, would you mind escorting Reishin inside? He’ll probably follow you quite willingly. That’s it, there we go, thank you, I’m just shutting this door behind us….”

With a sigh, audible this time, Shouka shook his head and they returned inside to enjoy tea and treats—the other guests having temporarily fled the kitchen to find small chores and fix-it work to be done. Around them rose the swells of saws, hammers, and shouted instructions which conflicted with the original directions he knew he’d given Seiran… 

It was late. Shouka shuddered a bit to think of the trouble Kouyuu would get into, and the likely excessive damage the soldiers would cause in their exuberance, and the fact that they may need to first locate and then exhume Ensei if he got any further on Seiran’s nerves….

Across the kitchen, Reishin was, indeed, following Shuurei around like a happy puppy.

“Oh my goodness! Mr Uncle, you’re too close to the stove! Please step away before— your sleeve is on fire! Have you never been in a kitchen before? Your sleeve—no, stop, drop, and roll. Stop right now, stop, stop, there, yes, I’m petting you, that’s it, I’m petting you with a wet towel on the fiery part of your sleeve, to put it out. Are you all right? You aren’t saying anything, Mr Uncle.” The sound of a hard slap rang through the kitchen. “Mr Uncle? Why are your eyes rolling back into your head? And why are you smiling like that? Do you enjoy pain!? Father?  Father, could you please help me with Mr Uncle?  I think he needs help.” She paused. “Possibly the special kind…”

Shuurei’s exasperated calls finally made their way through Shouka’s wandering distraction and he joined he to lift Reishin from the ground and lie him against the wall on a bench.

“I thought we were only having Ryuuki over for dinner tonight,” Shuurei sighed, sitting down at the table with her father. She ignored the tea that sat on the table; he poured her a glass of wine instead, which she nodded and accepted gratefully.

“It seems we have been more blessed than expected,” he replied serenely.

Shuurei snorted.

—Then wailed, when she heard the next knock on the door…


	9. The Eighth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight maids a-milking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the eighth day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Eight maids a-milking,
> 
> Seven swans a-swimming,
> 
> Six geese a-laying,
> 
> Five golden rings!
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

Shouka beamed as he led the latest guests in to the kitchen to meet Shuurei.

A bit tired and gloomy, Shuurei didn’t react at first—until she heard her father clear his throat meaningfully.

When she glanced up and recognised who was with him, her neck cricked as she did a double-take.

“Shusui? Kourin!” she cried, jumping up and reaching out to take their hands in hers.

“There was a rumour that you may need some assistance this evening, what with the men leaving the palace in waves to inundate you,” teased Shusui as she straightened an imaginary crease from her skirts.

“She really came to see if she could catch Shuei and Kouyuu in flagrante delicto; though why they’d be so indiscreet here of all places is for—”

“Ahem! Kourin,” Shusui blushed hotly and cast a meaningful sideways glance at the younger woman.

Kourin pursed her lips and looked around.

“So, where are you hiding your squadron of men-folk?”

Shuurei waved their concerns off. “They’ve scattered around the house, determined to offer assistance in thanks for clearing out my kitchen stock. So now they’re clearing out my building supply stock.”

Kourin and Shusui murmured sounds of sympathy, rubbing Shuurei on the back as they sat together at the table.

“May I offer the ladies tea?”

Shuurei’s eyes bulged and she shook her head at her father vigorously, but strangely, Shusui swept in front of her and smiled; then reached out and took the pot from his careful hands. 

“Allow me,” she demurred, blond hair ever immaculate before him.

Kourin’s eyes narrowed as she glanced between the two, then back at Shuurei’s strained, confused face. Realization dawned behind her bright green eyes and she leaned towards Shuurei again.

“You know, I think we should go look for all those guests of yours and invite them back here before they cause too much trouble,” she said, and pulled her hostess up. “Would you show me around?…”

“Hmm? Yes, you’re right,” mumbled Shuurei, still concerned about abandoning Shusui to her fate with her tea-wielding father. “Do you think we should—”

“Yes,” Kourin interrupted and dragged Shuurei from the room.

As they approached the bedroom wing they heard lowered voices and scuffling.

“Of course they’re fighting. Fighting outside my room no less,” Shuurei glowered as she caught sight of Seiran holding down Ensei, open blade at his throat.

Heaving a sigh, hands on her hips, she stomped her foot and did something she’d never done before.

—Both men choked as she grabbed them by the ear and twisted.

“Would you two stop it!”

“They  still do that?” Kourin asked, unimpressed. Her arms were crossed tightly under her bosom.

“Yes,” Shuurei growled. “And why are my things out here in the hall—never mind, don’t answer, if I hear it I may twist harder.”

Both men grunted in pain and agreement.

“And another thing—”

*knock knock* came the prim rapping on the front door, carrying distantly down the corridors to their—some, wounded—ears.

“You can hear that all the way at this end of the manor?” asked Kourin.

“Apparently,” Shuurei groaned.


	10. The Ninth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine ladies dancing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the ninth day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Nine ladies dancing,
> 
> Eight maids a-milking,
> 
> Seven swans a-swimming,
> 
> Six geese a-laying,
> 
> Five golden rings!
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

Stunned and blinking, Shuurei couldn’t help the  oomph! —that escaped her as satin-soft arms wrapped themselves enthusiastically around her.

“Shuurei-darling!” exclaimed the immaculately dressed courtesan as she gripped Shuurei to her perfumed, ample bosom.

“Kouchou-neesan,” coughed Shuurei, trying to breathe. “You came, too?”

“Of course, darling, of course! You need a firm hand to keep all those men in line, you know,” Shuurei couldn’t help blushing at Kouchou’s knowing tone. “I understand Seiran’s usually on top of things, but just in case, I brought some help with me.”

Shuurei’s smile faltered at that. “How much help?”

Turning and waving—just once—behind her, Kouchou beamed as more than eight beautiful, no doubt talented women followed in behind her.

“Here we are! Now, everyone go find someone to distract so they don’t bring Shuurei-darling’s home down around us,” instructed Kouchou.

“Er, when you say ‘distract’, just to be clear, they don’t need to—”

“Oh the girls know what they’re doing, don’t worry,” assured the courtesan, cutting her off. “Now, tell me, which of the fine young men caught your eye? Ooh, are these the buns I’ve heard so much about? You know they always improve my complexion and bring in more business. Oh, not Seiran’s ‘buns’—Shuurei, you need to start wearing the make-up, darling, your blushing is making me feel like a terrible influence, which we both know I’m not,” both ignored the snickered coughing from one of the women who had not quite made it out of earshot.

“Could I interest you in some wine? We seem to have rather a lot of it this evening,” Shuurei pulled the nearest jug closer and poured a glass for both her newest guest and herself without bothering to check the label.

“So certain of its quality?”

“Considering the company, I’d be surprised if it was anything lesser than what’s found in the Emperor’s stores,” Shuurei explained and lifted her glass—

—just as the door rang out with a loud clang.

Slamming down her glass, Shuurei glared in the direction of the door. “I’m not this good a cook. Who is spreading these awful rumours?”

Kouchou watched her knowingly and swirled the wine around in her own glass, thinking. “You couldn’t be popular for other reasons?”

“No! I’m just me!” protested Shuurei as she put her untouched cup further back on the table—beside the tea which had gone cold ages ago.

“Please excuse me,” she sighed and went to answer her summons once again—she had a very bad feeling when she heard a number of loud voices behind the heavy wooden door.


	11. The Tenth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten lords a-leaping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the tenth day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Ten lords a-leaping,
> 
> Nine ladies dancing,
> 
> Eight maids a-milking,
> 
> Seven swans a-swimming,
> 
> Six geese a-laying,
> 
> Five golden rings!
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

Seiga shoved his way to the front of the group as Shuurei opened the door and gaped like a fish at the assembled men.

“What… what are you all doing here?” 

“We demand entrance!” Seiga stood tall and loomed over her in an attempt to intimidate her.

Arching a brow and peeved at his demonstration, Shuurei folded her arms across her chest. “No. Go home, I’m not admitting anyone else tonight.”

There were rumblings of discontent from the young men, all of whom she recognized from her position within the palace but she ignored them and stood firm.

“No, no, no. Leave now,” she pointed back down the road they had come from.

“But we need the manjuu!”

“I can smell them from here!”

“It will bring us better business!”

“It will re-grow our hair!”

“It will make the moon shine brighter!”

“It will cure my gout!”

“It will increase my stamina and self-confidence!”

“It will cure my poor sense of style!”

“It will repair my wagon’s axels!”

“Would you listen to yourselves?!” Shuurei yelled, finally interrupting the strange tirade of magical properties every one of them seemed to believe in. “This is nonsense. Go home! Go home to your wives and families, you misguided lunat—er, officials. Everyone one of you, clear off now,” she demanded.

“She’s just protecting the fortune of those who’ve already gotten inside!”

“Rush the door!!”

Her eyes bulging, Shuurei waved her hands frantically. “No! NO! No!—”

“Come on!” called Seiga, smirking one last time at Shuurei as she backtracked to get behind the door to slam it shut.

“On three!” he called, and there was a cheer of support from behind him. “One!”

“Two!”

Scrambling, Shuurei desperately tried to swing down the heavy bar to barricade the entrance, but it was too heavy and she struggled beneath its weight.

“Come on, come on,” she mumbled to herself.

But it was too late.  
  
"THREE!"

She felt the vibrations of the rushing men through the ground at her feet, and leaned all her weight into the door as it surged.

“Seiran! Ensei! Father!” she called. And then, “Kouyuu, Shuei—Mr Uncle, anyone!” she begged.

And then, her call was answered.

—But it was not quite the rescue she’d been expecting…


	12. The Eleventh Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven pipers piping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the eleventh day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Eleven pipers piping,
> 
> Ten lords a-leaping,
> 
> Nine ladies dancing,
> 
> Eight maids a-milking,
> 
> Seven swans a-swimming,
> 
> Six geese a-laying,
> 
> Five golden rings!
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

Like a swash-buckling pirate Reishin appeared, swinging down on a rope and landing in front of Shuurei to bolster the door with her.

“Back-up-Ran! NOW!” He commanded, heaving all his weight into the door to keep out the invaders. And suddenly the air erupted with the screams of a dozen men in mortal pain.

“Back-up-Ran?” gasped Shuurei, the door still threatening to crack beneath the opposing onslaught. In their death throes the attackers may be, but they were still putting up a fight. And then she heard something else… faint… but unmistakable.

She looked at her Mr Uncle in growing horror and understanding.

“You didn’t…” her words were hardly above a whisper.

Expression grim, he looked down at her protectively. “You have friends in low places, Shuurei-darling; they suit our purposes now. Can you not hear him?”

“You can’t use Ryuuren’s flute-playing like an assault weapon! That’s… that’s….” Taking advantage of him? Cruel & unusual? A crime against humanity?..

The force against the door lessened gradually and soon fell back to nothing; the noise reduced to the lonely, hollow sounds of Ran Ryuuren’s flute.

…but a rather effective crime, she had to admit. Grudgingly. And with much judgment.

Satisfied, Reishin nodded and stepped back; unbolting the heavy doors, he opened them to survey the wreckage outside.

“We’ll have to move the work-teams out front to tidy this up,” he sniffed to himself, fan back in hand to sweep dramatically over the fallen.

“…Are they dead?”

“Of course not! They are just being mentally re-guided into more productive endeavours.”

She gaped at him. “You’re brain-washing them. You’re brain-washing the palace’s most gifted officials!” Shuurei shivered, her teeth clenched at the entire situation.

Ryuuren’s playing fell silent as she came into view then, and he turned to her with a big grin and wide open arms.

“Bosom-friend-of-my-heart!”

“You might want to make him feel welcome. I may have implied you’d been waiting for him,” mumbled Reishin from behind his fan before he spun on his heel and headed back to the manor.

With a quick, if disbelieving, glare at his retreating back Shuurei turned to Ryuuren just in time to be envelopped in his strong, warm arms.

“Did you miss me?” he asked, indigo eyes shining brightly.

“… Today wouldn’t have been complete without you, Ryuuren,” hedged Shuurei, ears alert—though she did give him a genuine smile that prompted one from him in return.

And she raised her arms and hugged him back.

They remained close for a heartbeat, two. When there was no further indication they’d be interrupted she sagged into his wiry, sturdy frame and breathed him in deep inside her. 

Finally , she thought to herself. Then she closed her eyes and relaxed.

“Why did you stay away so long?” she asked, burying her face in his robes.

“I’m here now,” he said quietly, running a hand up and down her back.

Behind him the door closed and he leaned his back against it, pulling Shuurei more fully into his embrace .

“Months, Ryuuren,” she murmured. “You were away for months this time.”

“Tadaima,” he murmured; and leaned forward to place the gentlest of kisses upon her forehead.

It took her a second, but then her face fell. 

“Oh, that stupid mistletoe,” she grumbled. “I’m going to burn it!”

“What mistletoe?” he asked.

Shuurei pulled back and looked at him.

Curious, she looked up at the lintel—and saw the mistletoe had indeed been removed.

“When did that happen…” she wondered aloud.

“Perhaps your uncle has been looking out for you more actively than you give him credit for,” said Ryuuren. “He has also become a Bosom Friend—though one I do not entirely trust.”

“That may be for the best,” agreed Shuurei.

Looking into each other’s eyes once more, Shuurei bit her bottom lip as she blushed while Ryuuren relaxed, his focus never wavering from her eyes.

“Shall we eat? It was a long way from Sa province,” he said, nodding towards the main house.

She nodded, and quirked her brow. “You’re going to go back to being ‘crazy Ryuuren’ the second someone else enters the room, aren’t you?”

Heaving a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders. “Not much choice—the Emperor still hasn’t solidified his reign, so I can’t risk others finding out I’m not as half-baked as I seem. They’d target me—us—immediately,” he sighed.

“Soon,” the hope in her voice buoyed them both, and with a final squeeze they parted and rejoined the party.

A last, lonely knock rang out through the courtyard as the final guest arrived that night, but Shuurei ignored it. She had her gift in hand—well, she was happy to be in  his hands, truth be told—and was ready to let the rest sort itself out for the rest of the night.

“Seiran, could you get that, please?” she called from the kitchen.

“Certainly, My Lady. Your Highness, if you wouldn’t mind?…” Seiran’s voice carried on the chilly night air as he stepped outside to head to the gates.

Outside the doorway, a small form pulled her furred cloak closer and eyed the walls that were intended to keep intruders out.

“Hmph,” she sniffed, dark brows arched disdainfully. “As if  that’s any kind of impediment…”

And with a lunge and a leap, she was over them.


	13. The Twelfth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve drummers drumming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —On the twelfth day of SaiMono Fest, my mad mod gave to me…
> 
> ***
> 
> Twelve drummers drumming,
> 
> Eleven pipers piping,
> 
> Ten lords a-leaping,
> 
> Nine ladies dancing,
> 
> Eight maids a-milking,
> 
> Seven swans a-swimming,
> 
> Six geese a-laying,
> 
> Five golden rings!
> 
> Four calling birds,
> 
> Three French hens,
> 
> Two turtle doves, and
> 
> A (very sated) partridge in a pear tree  
> *****

Seiran startled as the small bundle of woman ejected herself over the outer wall and landed before him in a crouch before straightening up and staring him in the face.

“Jyuusan-hime—Lady Ran,” he corrected himself, apology clear in his tone.

“Seiran, where is he?” she demanded, inky blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

“And by ‘he’, I presume you mean His Highness?” he inquired.

“Of course,” she scoffed, crossing her arms and looking around. “I’m sure I saw my brothers heading this way earlier; I can always tell when we’re close to each other. Now, where is that errant husband of mine? He’s always following them into trouble.”

Knowing his younger brother was far too easily swept away into finding his own trouble—without the need for outside help—Seiran merely bowed and held out his hand.

“Please follow me.”

* * *

It was a short march and a quick command later that saw all Shuurei’s guests assembled at the main entrance, bidding her a fond farewell.

Kourin and Jyuusan-hime, at one time slightly hostile towards each other, had since formed an alliance which benefited them both when they teamed up together; sorting out the men who’d descended upon the Kou household was child’s play for the pair and the menfolk had clued in to the fact that these were not Women to Be Disregarded. Even Shou Taishi had held his tongue as he carefully watched the way they interacted and handled those gathered.

Shuurei, watching Shou Taishi, felt trouble stir in her stomach at the cog-turning she knew was going through his twisted mind; too tired to pursue it, though, she simply smiled and nodded and thanked everyone for their company and kind assistance as Jyuusan-hime drummed them out through the main gate.

Only Kouyuu and Ensei lingered behind, both hesitant to leave her on her own while Ryuuren ‘cleansed the rear garden of evil spirits’ by forming tiny snowmen upon the dead tree branches. 

“He’ll be fine once he’s asleep,” she assured them, and hid a yawn behind her sleeve. “I’ll be heading to bed myself shortly; please stop worrying, he doesn’t have any weeding to do here in the middle of winter,” she joked, and saw the grimace cross Kouyuu’s face. 

“If you’re sure,” Ensei’s brow was furrowed but he relented after a quick hug from Shuurei, which she then shared with Kouyuu to reassure him, too.

Not ignorant of the feelings behind their return hugs, Shuurei kept the contact brief before drawing away with another small yawn.

“Happy Solstice,” she called out to them as they walked through the gate.

* * *

“So,” Ryuuren said as he lay propped up on his elbow in Shuurei’s bed. “Did you ever figure out who it was that started the rumours?”

With a small laugh-turned-cough, Shuurei nodded and climbed into bed beside him.

“As it turned out, it was Seiran and Ryuuki—by accident. The servants they’d thought were out of earshot weren’t—and it spread like wildfire from there.” She pulled the covers up over her shoulders and leaned back into the warm chest behind her.

“Ah, is that why he isn’t joining us? I’d wondered,” sighed Ryuuren. “And here I’d been hoping for a bit more bite to the night,” he baited her, nibbling her neck.

“Enough of that,” she yawned, snuggling closer to him. “Next time. For now, I just want to enjoy my house being clean, my roof being repaired, and my…  you , being here with me.”

“And all thanks to those rumours,” he teased as he settled down with her. His flute, colourful robes and headdress were all laid out neatly on a chair on the other side of the room, and his nightshirt was loose and soft against her skin.

“I’m not making them in the morning,” she grumbled.

“If you think you’d be able to even walk by then, you’re sadly mistaken,” he assured her confidently. “Months, I was away for  months . You aren’t leaving this bed for at least forty-eight hours,” he growled, nipping her again.

Laughing, she turned in his arms and wrapped hers around him. For some reason, she had quite changed her mind about just falling asleep that night. It may have had something to do with the hot blood pumping in her veins as her unofficial husband pressed himself against her...

“In that case, please don’t hesitate on my account.”

His eyes glinted in the darkness before diving in.   
  
  
AN: The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you’ve enjoyed this little warm-up to the holidays. :) And yes, I made Ryuuren the Man of the Hour in this one — I’ll try and finish up some of my other stories this year with others from the cast. (I seem to remember the Kouyuu-Shuurei-Shuei trio being fairly popular in "Undiscovered Territory"… and of course, who can replace Seiran and Ryuuki?) (^_~)Y
> 
> If you have anything to share, please post away to the community!
> 
> Many happy returns this year, and have a safe, happy, healthy holiday with your loved ones!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Your mod,
> 
> beyondthemoor
> 
> (copied from original post on LJ)


End file.
